L'Araignée
by Gryf Rougelame
Summary: Il n'est qu'un jeune soldat engagé dans l'immense réseau du Maître du Crime. Pourtant Moriarty lui accorde un intérêt bien particulier


_Bonjour les gens ! Cela faisait... très longtemps, oui. Huit mois environ, c'est ça ? Peut-être que je m'adresse à des gens qui ne m'ont jamais lu avant, d'ailleurs (Bienvenue alors, si c'est le cas !). Si vous me connaissez, cette fic est très différente de ce que j'ai pu écrire par le passé. Elle se passe dans l'univers de Sherlock (thanks Captain Obvious) et met en scène Moriarty et... un random._

 _Je dois un peu vous raconter l'histoire de cette fic. J'ai découvert_ Sherlock _pendant que j'étais en dépression grâce à une pote. Cette fic est inspirée d'une scène en particulier et si vous avez vu la série, vous savez de laquelle je parle. La scène de l'hélico dans_ The Final Problem _avec Moriarty. Et cette réplique qui m'a tué : "Mes gars vous plaisent ? Celui-là est endurant mais... moins gentil après coup" avec un regard hyper sexuel xD_

 _Bah voilà. Cette réplique qui m'a complètement dire que Moriarty se tapait ses hommes de main. Et j'ai donc raconté cette histoire avec toujours le soutien et l'aide de ma pote qui m'a aidé à continuer à écrire, construire le squelette de cette fic. Bref tout quoi (un gros poutou à elle !)_

 _Vous êtes peut-être déjà au courant mais je préfère faire mon parano qui prévient trop que pas assez :_

 _Rated M avec une scène de sexe explicite avec un peu de SM, surtout du psychologique en fait. Je ne veux pas choquer quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été prévenu donc si vous n'aimez pas ça... courez !_

* * *

 **L'Araignée**

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très chanceux. Mais dire qu'il n'était qu'ici que par chance – ou plutôt malchance comme diraient les simples gens – par hasard ou pire encore, par un coup du destin, serait mentir. Non non non. Il était là par choix. Délibéré, réfléchi. Il s'était engagé comme d'autres s'engagent à la guerre. Et il est vrai que la différence est mince voire inexistante. Ici, c'est une sorte de guerre permanente, ou du moins il fallait s'y attendre à tout moment. Puisque c'était le boss qui jouait avec.

Le boss. Son boss maintenant. Celui dont les mafias internationales, quelques cellules terroristes ou même des particuliers détestant leur belle-famille ne pouvaient se passer.

Moriarty. _The Napoleon of crime._ Jim Moriarty, le criminel consultant vendant ses services à quiconque souhaitant monter un quelconque coup nécessitant son aide, de l'attentat le plus meurtrier à la simple vengeance amoureuse sanglante et ennuyante. Sans compter les propres distractions que l'homme, que l'araignée, montait seul sans les besoins de ses « clients ». Regarder ce Sherlock Holmes danser était sa favorite, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

Cet homme unique, dangereux par son intellect et l'aura qu'il dégageait était à présent son patron. Il avait du mal à croire la vérité de cette pensée et pourtant, il l'avait voulue. Depuis sa plus ordinaire enfance, toute sa volonté tournait autour de la fascination. Qu'importe ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, si ce n'était pas fascinant, si cela n'occupait pas son esprit d'une obsession presque morbide et absolue, alors cela ne valait pas la peine. C'était pareil avec les gens. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très moral mais il savait donner toute sa volonté et tout son temps à ceux qui seraient capables de le fasciner. Ce Sherlock Holmes aurait pu en être mais il n'avait pas l'aura d'un leader qu'il recherchait. Et qu'il avait trouvé en Moriarty.

Malgré les picotements désagréables qui courraient le long de son dos, il pouvait se targuer d'être ici. Certes, il ne faisait que garder la porte de la salle en face de lui, dans un couloir de l'antre du patron vide et aussi immobile que lui mais c'était tout de même quelque chose que les gens ordinaires et peureux n'auraient jamais fait. Il savait également qu'il était là grâce à ses compétences qui s'étaient montrées intéressantes et utiles et cela le rendait fier. Malgré son jeune âge – la vingtaine ou peut-être un peu plus, il ne prêtait pas grande attention à ces futilités – il était un excellent tireur, avait de bons réflexes, pouvait assassiner sans bruit ni remords et avait un sens du devoir qui l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu'ici. Car oui, il savait que ce job lui coûterait sûrement la vie un jour. S'il commentait une grave erreur, s'il ne réussissait pas une mission ou s'il n'était pas assez bon, il est très probable qu'on finisse par se débarrasser de lui. Sans compter le risque de mourir sur le terrain ou rattrapé par les flics. Bien sûr, s'il lui fallait choisir, autant partir comme cela, en défendant et servant son patron. Pas en le décevant.

Ne pas le décevoir. Jamais.

Mon dieu, des pas commencèrent à résonner dans le couloir ! Secs, résonnants, assurés. Plusieurs personnes apparemment mais une d'entre elles à la démarche particulièrement profonde et claquante. Comme si le seul bruit de ses pas commençait à envahir les lieux et les esprits avant que lui-même le fasse. Il se refusa mentalement et catégoriquement de tourner la tête vers la source du bruit et continua de fixer la porte qu'il gardait sans vraiment la voir. De toute manière, les silhouettes n'étaient pas encore visibles et il devait faire preuve de rigueur. Sans compter qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature du groupe qui approchait.

Le patron était rentré et avançait tel un roi dans son palais. Il était accompagné de deux autres hommes de main davantage présents pour la procédure que par réelle utilité. Son habituel air de satisfaction et de malice marquait son visage et il avait toujours ses « accessoires ». Ses éternelles lunettes de soleil qu'il n'avait pas enlevées à l'intérieur, des écouteurs toujours dans ses oreilles diffusant très certainement une musique pop l'isolant de l'ennuyeux monde, un chewing-gum qu'il mâchait avec arrogance. Le tout dans son habituel costard-cravate sur-mesure dont il prenait toujours grand soin.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait avoué que le patron le fascinait par sa présence mais le terrorisait tout autant. Il savait que l'homme était prêt à tout pour faire marcher ses affaires ou pour son bon loisir. Et avait tous les pouvoirs de le faire. Il continua de fixer cette porte avec toute la volonté dont il était capable. Il ne devait pas bouger. Ne rien montrer, rester de marbre comme devait l'être tout bon soldat. Les pas se rapprochèrent toujours plus, ils étaient à présent à moins de deux mètres de lui. Bon sang, comment un soldat comme lui pouvait être terrorisé en fixant une simple porte ? Il devait se forcer pour que ses mains tenant son arme ne tremblent pas. Il commença à sentir leur moiteur et la transpiration émanant de sa nuque mouiller le col de son uniforme.

Rester de marbre. Rester de marbre. Il devait rester de marbre. Même lorsque le patron passa dans son champ de vision sans lui accorder un regard, il devait rester de marbre. Même lorsque sa simple vue associée au bruit de ses pas l'impressionnait tellement qu'il aurait pu tourner de la tête s'il n'avait pas été pas soldat, il devait rester de marbre. Il était certain que de l'extérieur, il paraissait aussi immobile et stoïque qu'il était censé l'être et il s'en félicita intérieurement, même si cela lui demandait un effort considérable. Cet instant semblait durer une éternité mais finalement, le boss le dépassa aussi simplement que cela.

Enfin il pouvait respirer. Quel idiot il était ! Se mettre dans un état pareil juste parce que des gens marchent devant lui, c'était tellement stupide. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le boss, ce n'était pas le genre de patron à rester assis dans son bureau en dirigeant ses affaires comme le ferrait le gouvernement britannique. Non, c'était sans doute trop ennuyant pour un homme de cette ampleur. Cependant… il est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait d'aussi près. La frayeur qu'il éprouvait toujours à son égard n'avait jamais été aussi alarmiste. Le patron était de ces hommes qui paraissent si satisfaits mais qui pourraient décider de vous tuer avec cette même satisfaction. A cette simple pensée, le cerveau du garde qu'il était se mit à paniquer un dixième de seconde. Le temps d'une respiration fortement traîtresse et incontrôlée.

Heureusement, personne ne l'avait regardé et ce fut si fugace que personne n'aurait pu le remarquer finalement. Après tout, qu'était-ce le bruit d'une respiration même plus fort qu'il ne le devrait sinon du vent ? Il se rassura un instant. Instant bref rompu par le soudain silence des pas dans le couloir. Son cœur rata un battement et il s'autorisa à détourner les yeux. Le patron venait de passer devant lui il n'y a pas deux secondes de cela, visiblement plus captivé par sa musique que par les êtres vivants qui l'entouraient. Et il venait de s'arrêter net, ses hommes de main faisant de même tels des robots. Ses instincts de garde l'incitèrent à ne pas bouger d'un cil. De toute façon, il ne _devait_ pas bouger, c'était les ordres.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment le patron aurait pu remarqué son bref manque de contrôle, bien que fort malheureux chez un garde ? Il n'était absolument plus dans son champ de vision et c'était impossible qu'il ait entendu un son aussi faible et avec des écouteurs en plus ! Non, il venait sûrement d'avoir une idée de génie, une envie de s'amuser ou alors il venait subitement de se souvenir de quelque chose. De dos, il le voyait relevant légèrement la tête, lever presque délicatement les bras vers ses oreilles pour enfin retirer les fameux écouteurs.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit le patron lentement faire marche arrière, happant le seul pauvre petit mètre qui le séparait de lui. Il regarda chaque centimètre de cette trop maigre distance se faire dévorer comme on regarde le brasier de sa propre mise à mort. Chaque pas réduisant l'écart entre eux ne fit qu'agrandir la terreur en lui. Finalement le boss se retrouva à nouveau à sa hauteur, plus près qu'il y a quelques secondes. Trop près.

Mon dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? Une simple petite erreur et il allait sûrement être réprimander ou pire, viré ! Et il savait que personne ne ressortait de l'antre de James Moriarty en étant viré. Il n'osa plus respirer, il aurait aimé pouvoir se fondre dans le mur pour échapper à ce presque-contact avec le criminel consultant. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, juste attendre de savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

Le patron aimait faire les choses lentement. Les étirer pour qu'elles durent encore plus longtemps. Alors qu'il tournait lentement son regard vers lui, son cerveau de garde eut l'impression d'être désintégré sur place. Il le vit descendre ses lunettes avec une lenteur presque sadique et le regarder dans les yeux. Le patron le dévisagea lourdement de haut en bas, de bas en haut, d'un regard hautain, si bien qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à la Méduse. Puis un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage et tout en mâchant son chewing-gum, les yeux rivés sur lui, le boss lâcha tout simplement les mots :

« Troisième étage, cinquième porte. 20h. J'aime la ponctualité... »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur son esprit tandis que le patron remit ses lunettes en mâchant son chewing-gum et repartit aussi tranquillement qu'il était venu. Il le regarda continuer sa marche, toujours ses deux autres hommes de main à ses talons qu'il avait laissé là où ils étaient. Il le regarda remettre ses écouteurs et repartir loin de l'ennui. Il l'entendit s'éloigner toujours plus et lâcher d'une voix aiguë, exagérée et presque amusée :

« _It's an order, soldier !_ »

Son service prit fin environ trois heures après. Les mots du patron n'avaient cessé de résonner en lui comme dans une cloche vide et continuaient encore de le hanter. Il allait être puni, c'était certain. Le manque de contrôle de soi était une grave erreur qui révélait la manque d'assiduité et de vaillance d'un soldat. Bien sûr, pour n'importe qui, il n'avait fait que respirer mais lui savait toute la terreur qui était venue tourmenter son esprit et il était persuadé que quelque part, le patron le savait aussi, bien qu'il ne sache comment c'était possible. Mais après tout, on parlait de James Moriarty, tout était possible.

La mort dans l'âme, il se retira lorsque l'on n'eut plus besoin de ses services. Un frisson parcourut sa nuque, il espérait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il finissait son service, bien qu'il n'y croyait déjà plus. Il lui restait une heure avant de devoir se rendre là où le patron l'avait demandé. Une boule au creux de son ventre lui criait de s'enfuir mais il n'était pas un lâche. Il était ce qu'il avait voulu, un garde qui ne se dégonflerait pour rien au monde, même devant la mort. De plus, il se devait d'y aller. C'était un ordre direct d'un supérieur, obligation d'obéir qu'importe les conséquences.

Après être rapidement passé dans la case lui servant d'appartement, il se remit en route vers le quartier général qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Il n'était pas en service, le port de l'uniforme et de son arme était donc formellement interdit ainsi avait-il mis une simple chemise bordeaux et une veste quelconque en espérant ne pas faire trop dépravé. Ce fut facile d'entrer, de par sa fonction, beaucoup moins de trouver la dite porte du troisième étage. Elle se trouvait dans un lieu où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds et qui semblait presque être isolé voire interdit.

Le couloir du troisième étage était encore plus vide que celui qu'il avait été chargé de surveiller dans la journée. Tout était plombé dans un silence de mort, si bien qu'il eut l'impression de bafouer l'endroit par le simple bruit de ses pas. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait quatre minutes et trente-sept secondes d'avance. Il s'apprêta à entrer mais son obsession de la précision le retint. Il n'était pas encore 20h ! De plus, cela lui donna une excuse pour rester ici, tenter de calmer son cerveau. Cerveau pris d'une frénésie due à la peur. Pour quelle véritable raison avait-il été convoqué ? Allait-il être viré ou même tué ? C'était possible en effet…

Dix secondes restantes…

Pourquoi le boss l'avait-il remarqué seulement maintenant ?

Six secondes.

Pourquoi s'intéresser à lui, simple garde sans intérêt, au bas de l'échelle ?

Quatre secondes.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l'aiguille de sa montre qui se rapprochait fatalement du 12. Quand qu'elle le toucha, il saisit simultanément la poignée de la porte et la poussa sans réfléchir. Il s'apprêta à lancer mille excuses possibles qui traversaient son esprit mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la vue qui s'offrait devant lui. Moriarty dans un imposant fauteuil d'un rouge sang aussi profond que celui de la pomme qu'il avait dans les mains. Le patron ne lui prêtait pas un regard, comme plus intéressé par le fruit qui semblait presque danser entre ses mains. Il hésita à parler en premier, ce qui n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait lorsqu'on est en présence d'un supérieur hiérarchique. Quand on est en présence de Jim Moriarty. Un instant de silence s'installa et le patron semblait presque ne pas l'avoir remarqué, comme si le mutisme lui avait donné don d'invisibilité. Enfin, après un temps qui lui semblait interminable où il se sentit ridicule, il osa :

« Je… Vous…

\- Tu as raison, tu sais ? le coupa soudainement l'homme au costard sans lui accorder un regard

\- Je vous demande pard…

\- 19h55 et vingt-trois secondes, ce n'est pas 20h. J'aime cette ponctualité... »

Son sang se glaça. Le patron avait prononcer cette dernière phrase avec soin, en détachant et accentuant chaque mot, comme s'il les savourait de manière sensu… non, de manière travaillée, cela ne pouvait être que cela. Mais surtout… il savait. Encore. Comment avait-il pu deviner qu'il se trouvait juste là, de l'autre côté du mur de la pièce ? Comment cet homme pouvait-il lire en lui, en un soldat entraîné aussi facilement ? Était-il donc si mauvais que cela et allait-il en être puni ?

Il fut extirpé de sa réflexion par le bruit d'un Moriarty se levant et se trouvant à présent devant lui de tout son être. S'il avait été un autre, cette action l'aurait surpris et il aurait sursauté mais il gardait encore le contrôle de lui-même. Plus ou moins. Car la vision de cet homme en face de lui de toute sa taille et de toute sa personne lui donna à nouveau un sentiment de peur soudaine. Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, son corps entier, impressionné par celui qui se tenait devant lui eu un bref et fugace mouvement de recul défensif. Aussi fugace que sa respiration incontrôlée dans le couloir quelques heures plus tôt.

Et bien sûr, _Il_ le remarqua.

Un sourire amusé parcourut le visage du patron tandis que lui ne réalisait qu'à l'instant d'une chose pourtant évidente. Le patron s'amusait. Il prenait son pied à le voir aussi désarmé et impuissant devant lui. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Le tuer, le torturer pour le punir de son manque d'efficacité ?

« Tu as peur, soldat. Tu as peur de moi ? Tu penses que je vais te faire du mal, que je suis le _bad guy_ dans les films qui tue stupidement sans raison ses hommes de mains ?

\- …

\- Oh, il a perdu sa langue ! continua l'homme au costard comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. C'est amusant de la part d'un membre de l'armée criminelle, ce besoin d'être rassuré. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferrai pas de mal, jeune soldat. Sauf si je suis très énervé. Ou contrarié. Je ne vais pas te manger. Pas maintenant... »

Rien que cette phrase aurait suffit à le tuer sur place mais quelque chose de pire se produisit. Le patron avait commencé à… marcher. Et à le fixer inlassablement du regard. Comme un tigre en chasse. Autour de lui. Il n'osa pas bouger d'un cheveu, comme pris dans le suspense insoutenable d'un film. Quand soudain, comble de l'horreur ! Le patron venait de passer derrière lui. _Derrière lui_.

Plus que tout au monde, il ne pouvait supporter de savoir quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – dans son dos. Il redoutait cela de tout son être, c'était l'endroit fatal. Dans le dos, on pouvait vous surprendre, vous échapper, vous poignarder. C'était la zone faible, l'angle mort qu'il fallait toujours garder sécurisé. Même dans la vie de tous les jours, il s'efforçait à ne jamais pouvoir être surpris dans le dos. Même sa simple mère, il ne l'aurait supportée dans son dos, cette présence gênante, cette connaissance d'une présence gênante le rendait, lui le soldat, fou.

Et le patron jouait avec cela et s'en délectait encore. Car bien sûr, il savait.

« _S_ _AY IT ! »_

Il sursauta d'un coup. Le patron venait de donner un ordre surprenant d'une voix forte à en faire trembler les murs les plus solides. Cette voix résonna en lui, s'infiltra dans chaque parcelle de sa conscience, rebondissait sans pitié sur les murs de sa pensée. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant impuissant devant une figure omnipotente. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

« Par… P-Pardon ? réussit-il à articuler de sa voix faible

\- Dis-le. Demande-le. Je veux t'entendre poser la question, répondit le chef des lieux sur un ton effrayamment versatile et désormais presque doux

\- Je… P-Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'avez-vous… convoqué ici ?

\- Non non non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça... »

Il le sentait. Il sentait le chef avancer vers lui comme une araignée vers sa proie prise dans sa toile impitoyable. Il le sentait s'approcher avec la démarche d'un félin joueur et meurtrier. Et soudain, il le sentit s'arrêter cruellement. Il pouvait presque sentir sa chair à moins d'une centimètre de son dos. Il resta paralysé par la peur. Qu'allait lui faire le patron ? Le poignarder sèchement et se débarrasser de lui ainsi pour le punir ? C'était bien probable. Il se tendit tellement qu'il avait l'impression de se cambrer lorsqu'il sentit un contact froid quelque part sur son corps.

Et pourtant, aucune douleur ne vint, aucune vie ne s'échappait de lui et le laissait s'écrouler. Il ne ressentit que la main du patron se poser avec autorité sur son épaule. Et cela était pire encore pour lui, hypersensible au moindre contact que personne au monde n'avait vraiment touché. Il vit simplement le patron le contourner gracieusement et sadiquement et revenir dans son champ de vision.

« Non, ce n'est pas cela que tu veux. Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu m'intéresses... »

Le patron se détourna de lui avec nonchalance, saisit la pomme qu'il avait laissée et qui trônait sur l'accoudoir, s'amusa à la lancer en l'air et à la rattraper et se rapprocha du… mur. Le simple mur du fond de la pièce, vide et sans intérêt. S'il n'était pas complètement tétanisé, il se serait bien volontiers demandé pourquoi un ennuyeux mur intéressait le patron comme lui-même avait pu l'intéresser.

« Vois-tu, cette petite étincelle de faiblesse qui est apparue dans tes yeux, quand je suis passé devant toi, m'a convaincu d'une chose te concernant : tu serais le prochain… »

Le patron avait prononcé ces derniers mots comme on déguste un plat particulièrement savoureux. Il était le prochain. Le prochain à quoi ? A se faire assassiner pour manque d'efficacité ? Combien y en avait-il eu avant lui ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-il plus aucun contrôle sur sa conscience et ses émotions paniquées ?

Il le vit alors de dos, le costard impeccable et les cheveux parfaitement lisses et coupés au niveau de sa nuque, faire quelque chose des plus étranges. Le patron porta la pomme à ses lèvres et la croqua comme un loup dévore sa proie. Ses mains maintenant libres, il les posa toutes deux sur deux plaques du mur opposées l'une à l'autre et… les écarta. Comme on fait glisser une pièce d'échec.

Pour sa plus grande surprise, il vit le mur s'ouvrir en deux sous les mains du patron et s'écarter pour dévoiler une petite pièce confinée et cachée. De là où il était, il pouvait voir un lit dans le fond et quelque chose qui ressemble à une commode victorienne polie avec un si grand soin qu'elle brillait presque. Le patron fit alors un pivot sur lui-même et se retrouva à nouveau face à lui, toujours avec ce regard perçant, ce petit sourire sadique en coin et ce jugement palpable. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Devant lui se trouvait l'entrée d'un espace inconnu où il ignore ce que le patron lui réservait. Derrière lui, il y avait la sortie. Il avait encore la possibilité de prendre congé, courir, s'enfuir à toute jambe, se préserver.

Cependant, il fit vite fait le calcul. S'il partait maintenant, ce n'était même pas la peine de revenir, sans compter que le patron le ferra sûrement assassiner. Les mots de ce derniers lui revenaient en tête. « _It's an o_ _r_ _der, soldier ! »._ Oui. Il était un soldat. Un soldat devant un ordre plus ou moins implicite de son supérieur. Il ne pouvait se permettre de trahir ce statut, ainsi s'avança-t-il, la peur au ventre vers l'entrée que lui désignait Moriarty.

« Laisse ta veste ici. Je m'occuperai du reste moi-même.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ne me force pas à me répéter. Et laisse tes chaussures aussi, je ne veux pas salir cet endroit.

\- … »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il bien… interprété ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il obéit à son patron avant de se diriger là où il l'invitait. Il put voir la pièce dans son intégralité. Elle était vraiment petite mais pas suffisamment pour être oppressive. Juste assez pour être… intime. Il ne sut pourquoi mais cette idée le mit mal à l'aise. Autre que le lit et la commode, la pièce ne recelait pas vraiment d'autres meubles à part de la décoration luxueuse et coûteuse par ci par là.

Alors que ses yeux se baladaient dans la pièce, il entendit les pas du patron. Et réalisa qu'une fois de plus, il se trouvait derrière lui, puisqu'il l'avait laissé entrer le premier. Grave erreur d'un soldat, on ne s'aventure pas dans un lieu inconnu en première ligne ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ? Était-il si mou que cela ce soir ? Cette fois-ci cependant, il réagit au quart de tour. Pas question ne rester ainsi avec une présence dans le dos ! Il retourna vivement, prêt à faire face à l'homme. Et n'eut le temps que de voir un sourire aux lèvres avant de se retrouver plaqué avec force contre le mur.

A peine le temps de se remettre du choc subit par son dos et sa nuque, il sentit une légère pression vers le bas de son cou. Des doigts. Il osa à peine respirer, le patron était en train de… de défaire les boutons de sa chemise !

« Q-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Il réussit difficilement à articuler ces mots tant la situation lui échappait complètement. Le patron releva la tête vers lui, le fixa dans les yeux en cessant tout mouvement. Il posa alors soudainement ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête, ce qui le fit tressaillir. Le patron se hissa à son oreille, dans un presque contact qui immobilisa complètement sa victime.

« Je m'amuse. »

Le patron accentua ses paroles d'une nouvelle pression de ses doigts et défit les deux premiers boutons de la chemise. Il allait lentement, s'arrêtait dans ses mouvements. Son souffre-douleur ne comprenait pas cela mais il n'était plus vraiment en état de comprendre quelque chose. Tout s'embrouillait dans son cerveau, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Et fut très vite sorti de sa torpeur par une sensation qui lui aurait presque fait lâcher un hoquet de surprise. Le patron venait de toucher sa peau. Sa peau hypersensible, bien plus que la normale. Sa peau qui faisait du moindre petit contact léger d'autrui un véritable brasier. Il serra les dents, comme dans les moments d'intense effort. Cela semblait beaucoup amuser le patron qui ricana sournoisement à cette réaction. Il n'en pouvait plus. Par réflexe, sa main s'avança pour saisir celle du patron, la retenir et l'éloigner. Cependant, un éclair de pensée traversa son esprit. Devant lui, se tenait son boss. Et accessoirement l'homme le plus dangereux du monde. Le contrarier, c'était mourir. Avec un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il freina alors au dernier moment son bras, déjà humide par la sueur, et l'éloigna vers le mur contre lequel il était plaqué.

Le patron avait vu son geste et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui adressa alors à nouveau son sourire le plus sadique et donc le plus satisfait.

« Bon réflexe de survie, dit-il d'un ton sombre

\- Je…

\- Tais-toi. Je ne veux que t'entendre me supplier. Et crois-moi, tu finiras par me supplier. »

Moriarty continua sa torture. Lentement, il fit sauter un à un les boutons du vêtement et s'arrêtait à chaque fois. Non pas pour donner un quelconque répit à sa proie mais pour toujours s'amuser, la faire craquer un peu plus. Ses doigts semblaient être partout, comme les pattes d'une araignée affamée prenant au piège sa proie. Une araignée qui prenait un grand plaisir à jouer au marionnettes avec sa nourriture. Celui qui servait cette fois-ci de jouet se rendit plus que jamais compte de la maîtrise de la torture de son patron. Partout où les mains passaient sur sa peau dénudée, un brasier s'allumaient dans son cerveau. Les doigts étaient vifs, les mouvements précis et stratégiques. Ils étaient suffisamment cruels pour stimuler le pauvre garde et trop pour rassasier ses instincts qui commençaient bien vite à l'envahir.

Il était un soldat, il était entraîné à la torture. Mais pas à cette forme de torture vicieuse et… plaisante. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort en se jurant de ne pas céder qu'un filet de sang commença à perler vers son cou. L'araignée se pencha un instant vers le liquide vital toujours avec ce même fichu sourire. Lentement, il nettoya la peau de son jouet d'un coup de langue méticuleux. Ce dernier sentit ce nouveau contact mouillé sur sa joue et ne put retenir ce qui se rapprocha le plus d'un cri. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il sentit une vague de chaleur vers son bas-ventre et son pantalon commença surprenant à devenir trop serré. Une chaleur intense et oppressante qu'il pouvait presque sentir vibrer tant elle était frustrée de ne pas être libérée.

Et puis le vide. Soudainement, on lui arracha ce qui lui restait de sensation. L'araignée venait de le lâcher, de le laisser seul, de l'abandonner au milieu d'un mur vide. Le choc d'un tel vide l'aurait presque fait s'effondrer. Ses yeux voyaient mais ils ne pouvaient regarder tant son esprit était brumeux. Il crut voir une silhouette floue se diriger vers l'entrée de la pièce, il crut entendre le bruit d'un objet massif que l'on traîne. Mais son esprit ne pouvait voir que des yeux fous, un regard gravé en lui à jamais qui planera sur ses rêves et menacera sa conscience. La raideur de son bas-ventre se fit de plus en plus douloureuse.

L'araignée n'oubliait jamais la proie au milieu de sa toile.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, _honey,_ tu te sens mal ? Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes ! Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'habitude de casser mes jouets aussi vite, ça ne serait pas amusant. »

Cette voix. Cette voix qui entrait en lui et qui submergeait le soldat qu'il était d'une facilité presque inhumaine. Inhumaine… oui. Il était maintenant évident pour lui que l'être qui lui faisait face n'avait rien d'un homme. Il était… plus qu'un homme, beaucoup plus encore.

« Viens t'asseoir un moment, _darling_. »

Son corps s'y plia instantanément comme si finalement, c'était une évidence. Il sentit un membre, un bras passer dans son dos, derrière sa nuque, jusqu'à son épaule. Le patron était en train de le saisir et le portait presque jusqu'à son fauteuil qu'il avait lui-même traîné jusque là. Tout cela aurait pu paraître comme une marque d'affection ou de soutien mais il n'est bien sûr jamais question de cela avec James Moriarty.

A peine le temps de reprendre une respiration correcte qu'il se souvint à nouveau dans quelle toile il était piégé. Bien que confortablement installée, sa conscience semblait paralysée. Sans compter cette raide douleur dans son bas-ventre qui se faisait de plus en plus vivace et difficile à dissimuler. Pourtant, son esprit se réveilla d'un coup, comme lorsqu'il était en danger sur le terrain. Moriarty. Il venait _encore_ de passer dans son dos. Il pouvait presque entendre le rire mental de… de cette araignée qui prenait un malin plaisir de toujours le mettre mal à l'aise.

Cette fois-ci, il ne sentit pas immédiatement de contact. Le patron ne lui avait pas dit de se lever alors il ne se leva pas. Cependant, il entendit des bruits de tissus dans son dos qui l'inquiétèrent sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Et enfin, il sentit le fameux contact. Moriarty posa ses mains nues sur ses épaules nues d'hypersensible et il sentit comme une pression énorme venue l'écraser, écraser tous les membres de son corps. L'araignée est toujours très douée pour manier ses mandibules, c'est avec elles qu'elle s'approche finalement de son dîner pour venir l'achever. Le jeu continua lorsqu'il sentit les pouces du patron bouger sur ses omoplates comme s'ils les massaient.

Le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues et il dû fermer les yeux pour retenir son halètement et contrôler militairement sa respiration. Se concentrer sur sa respiration. Ne pas faiblir comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Contrôler sa respiration, faire abstraction de tout le reste. Respirer. Respirer…

Sa vision lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux eut un peu plus raison de lui. Le patron lui faisait face, pieds nus, chemise rentrouverte, yeux braqués sur lui et sourire éclatant dans une expression de cauchemar. Il aurait tant aimé disparaître devant ce regard inquisiteur et pourtant, il était collé dans une toile, totalement sans défense.

« Tu es rouge comme une tomate, soldat. Et moi les tomates, je les mange ! »

D'une démarche provocatrice et prédatrice, le patron vint presque se coller contre ses cuisses. Presque à califourchon sur ses genoux, ce nouveau presque-contact l'amusait autant qu'il consumait sa proie.

Le soldat se contrôlait plus du tout sa respiration. Et cette douleur était toujours présente ! Etait-il vraiment en train de… de réagir de la sorte à la provocation de son patron ? C'était impossible, il avait toujours su rester professionnel en toute circonstance et… Mon dieu !

« Hmmm… Tu n'es pas encore assez mûr, j'aime quand ma nourriture arrive à maturité avant que je m'en délecte. »

Mon dieu, cette sensation ! Un frôlement fugace, éphémère et dévastateur là où il fallait. Il le put le retenir, il lâche un gémissement sec et aigu tant sa santé mentale était malmené patron l'avait-il fait exprès ? Il n'en doutait pas. Il ne doutait pas que ce bref contact dur contre sa douleur était parfaitement volontaire. Le patron savait torturer. Suffisamment pour se faire demander, pas assez pour satisfaire.

Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. D'une manière parfaitement indécente, le patron le fixa et défit lui-même un par un les boutons de sa chemise comme il l'avait fait sur son soldat quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle tomba au sol quelques secondes plus tard.

Il ne laissa aucun répit, le jouet du patron sentit plus que jamais son aura dominatrice l'envahir. Sentir sa peau nue contre son propre torse eut raison de ses dernières défenses. Plus. Il en voulait plus. Comme si la torture se transformait en sombre tentation. La douleur de son bas-ventre atteint son paroxysme, le faisant transpirer et soupirer. Elle demandait elle aussi d'être rassasiée. La voix de l'araignée parvint à nouveau à ses oreilles, comme les murmures du diable.

« Tu as mal _honey_? Moi aussi, j'ai mal. Si mal ! dit-il d'une voix d'enfant boudeur. Dis, tu m'aiderais à ne plus avoir mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Répondre était inutile. Tandis que l'araignée à la démarche féline s'écartait, le soldat s'avançait. Tout naturellement, il s'agenouilla en baissant la tête, comme devant un maître de cérémonie. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et posa une main dominatrice sur la tête de son fidèle chien de garde et l'autre vers sa ceinture. Un bruit métallique fut suivi d'un bruit de fermeture Éclair et l'homme à genou s'autorisa un regard. Le visage à la bonne hauteur, une belle bosse l'observait derrière le fin tissu. La main sur son crâne l'incitait à s'approcher, le poussait presque vers l'avant.

« J'ai tout mon temps. Je t'en prie, rassasies-toi d'abord ! »

C'est vrai qu'il avait maintenant faim. Très faim. Une faim désormais réveillée et aussi vive que sa douleur. Il s'approcha encore, désireux plus que tout de satisfaire son envie. Un sourire de satisfaction et de triomphe apparut alors sur le visage de Moriarty qui lui révéla alors son intimité. Il n'eut pas besoin de donner l'ordre, son soldat s'exécutait déjà à la fois avec envie et timidité.

Le membre était dur et terriblement chaud. Il le laissait pénétrer sa bouche mais toujours avec hésitation. Son corps lui hurlait de continuer et d'accentuer mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre. Il ralenti et se stoppa un instant. Des ongles s'enfoncèrent alors brutalement dans son crâne.

« Alors, que fais-tu ? s'impatienta Moriarty. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre ! »

Un bon garde doit obéir et satisfaire son supérieur. Sa timidité maintenant envolée, il mit tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Il goûtait à son supérieur à un rythme effréné. Jamais il ne faiblit. S'avancer et se reculer pour mieux revenir, toujours plus loin. Il sentit qu'on agrippait ses cheveux, non pas pour le punir mais pour le récompenser.

Sa raideur était toujours aussi grande mais son plaisir buccal ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il ne put retenir un profond râle au fond de sa gorge tandis que son patron était entre ses lèvres. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le plaisir de ce dernier qui semblait bien satisfait de son jouet vivant. Cependant, le patron ne gémissait pas, n'émit pas le moindre son comme une statue de glace paradoxalement embrasée.

C'est normal après tout, _the Napoleon of crime_ ne gémit pas ! Il finit tout de même pas esquisser un nouveau sourire :

« _Good ! Very good !_ lâcha-t-il d'une vois non pas fébrile mais satisfaite »

Pourtant, c'est de manière sadique qu'il planta à nouveau ses ongles dans le crâne de son jouet et, avant que tout atteigne son paroxysme et échappe à son contrôle, le tira violemment vers l'arrière.

« Suffit. C'est à mon tour de m'amuser maintenant. J'espère que toi aussi. Pour toi-même.

\- Je…

\- Silence. Maintenant, lève-toi. Et souviens-toi : « je ne veux que t'entendre me supplier ». »

Il se leva comme ordonné, chancelant et fébrile. Son corps hypersensible et vierge découvrait sans y être préparé le sommet du plaisir charnel. Et l'addiction qui en écoulait. Son âme était affamée mais timide. Devant lui, le patron remit correctement son boxer et resta là, à l'observer en silence comme s'il devait se dérouler quelque chose. Comme rien ne se passa, il se racla la gorge d'impatience et pointa son regard devant lui, quelque part derrière son jouet vivant. Ce dernier, intrigué par cet ordre silencieux, tourna la tête. Son sang se glaça. Devant lui, c'était un lit qui trônait contre le mur, à côté de l'étagère.

« Tu dois être bien fatigué maintenant. »

Le patron n'avait en rien abandonné son air à la fois infantile et machiavélique. Et terriblement charismatique.

« Non, pas spécia…

\- Les petits garçons dans ton genre ne doivent pas se coucher aussi tard. Des monstres rôdent la nuit, ils pourraient venir les manger… Allez, au lit vilain garnement ! Avant que je te punisse. »

Le jouet vivant qu'il était n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la main décidée et bestiale du patron se posa sur son dos nu et découvert et le poussa vers le dit lit. Sa conscience savait parfaitement que maintenant, l'inévitable allait se produire mais lui-même n'était plus en mesure de l'écouter.

Le patron continuait de le traîner frénétiquement vers l'avant jusqu'au moment où ses tibias heurtèrent durement les barreaux en métal. Le soldat serra les dents de douleur mais cela n'empêcha pas le coup de le faire chuter sur le ventre, directement sur les draps.

Derrière lui, Moriarty se tenait toujours debout et le fixa goulûment de son regard enjoué. L'aura du patron le faisait trembler. De peur et d'envie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir de lui mais il s'en fichait. Tout son corps criait son excitation devant la Puissance qui se tenait au-dessus de lui et sa raideur n'avait absolument pas disparue. Bien au contraire.

L'esprit en feu et la chair à vif, il failli crier lorsque les doigts du patron s'emparèrent de ses hanches. Celui-ci s'amusa à nouveau à effleurer son bas-ventre en arborant son air innocent et trompeur.

Il ne sut pas exactement quand et comment les pantalons et boxers des deux se retrouvèrent arrachés et abandonnés sur le sol. En revanche, le poids de la chair nue de Moriarty s'affalant sur lui et l'écrasant de toute sa grandeur se fit bien sentir. Le soldat ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il sentir la douleur de son entre-jambes ainsi écrasé sous son corps.

« Chuuuut…, chuchota Moriarty avec l'air d'une mère rassurant son enfant

\- S'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît…, articula difficilement le soldat d'une voix pitoyable et suppliante »

Face contre terre, il pouvait presque entendre l'araignée sourire à nouveau de toutes ses dents.

« Tu vois, tu as fini par me supplier. Et pourtant, c'est bien loin d'être fini. Je dirai même que ça vient tout juste de commencer. [L'amusement disparu de sa voix et un ton ferme et menaçant pris sa place] Tu m'appelleras « Maître ».

\- S'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît…

\- Puisque c'est si poliment demandé, ta chair et ton âme sont maintenant… miennes ! »

Le soldat poussa un cri lorsqu'il sentit le patron entrer sans tact et avec violence dans sa plus secrète intimité. Il le sentait bouger avec entrain tandis que lui-même faisait de son mieux pour respirer. Il lui semblait entendre résonner les paroles du maître du crime à chacun de ses coups jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. « Tu m'appelleras Maître ». Le tout sans préparation, sans plus de discussion, sans soulagement. C'était comme cela que travaillait Moriarty.

Le patron était dur, tellement dur avec lui ! Il ne lui laissait pas le temps de souffler ni même de penser. Le soldat, jusque là intouché, était bien serré pour celui qui le faisait sien.

Son esprit commença à se fissurer et à l'intérieur, quelque chose profita des failles mentales pour s'y introduire. Une chose vicieuse qui s'introduisait comme la mer dans la roche. Le plaisir. Le chaleur lui montait à la tête, s'accordant avec le rythme du Maî… du patron. Le jouet ne pouvait que gémir. De douleur et de plaisir. C'était la Méthode Moriarty. Douleur et plaisir. Toujours.

La douleur fit rapidement complètement place à la béatitude… Non. Non, ce n'était pas cela. Elle _fusionnait_ avec elle, l'une n'allait pas sans l'autre. Le jouet finit par pousser un puissant râle et son propriétaire, comme pour manifester sa victoire, heurta de plein fouet sa zone sensible.

« _Say it. Say it !_

 _\- N… No... »_

Devant cette piètre résistance, le Maître frappa à nouveau au même endroit tel un coup de fouet sur la chair d'un masochiste. C'en fut trop pour le jouet.

« M… Maî… Maître ! Aaaah Maître ! hurla-t-il proche de la petite mort »

Il y était. Là, c'était tout proche. Le Maître le frappait avec talent et rapidité. Il se sentait partir quand soudain… plus rien. A quelques pas du Septième Ciel, il ne sentit qu'un grand et prompt vide. Toujours allongé sur le lit, il lâcha un grognement de frustration et de protestation qui fut suivi d'un ricanement amusé du Maître.

« Patience, jeune chien fougueux, patience, dit-il en se relevant. Tu as encore bien des choses à apprendre avec moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais te montrer comment j'aime pimenter le jeu. Tu en connaîtra de plus en plus les règles les prochaines fois. »

Moriarty quitta le lit, son jouet risqua un regard vers lui et admira la peau nue de son Maître qui lui avait fait perdre l'esprit. _The Napoleon of crime_ se dirigeait vers l'armoire qui occupait la pièce. Ignorant totalement le regard qui le dévisageait, il semblait en pleine réflexion tandis que ses doigts parcouraient les tiroirs un à un.

« Chacun d'entre eux contient un de mes accessoires préférés, expliqua-t-il. Chaque partie de jeu avec chacun d'entre vous a son accessoire spécifique. Alors voyons… lequel mérites-tu ? Ah voilà ! »

L'air ravi, Moriarty ouvrit le tiroir qu'il cherchait. Deux paires de menottes en sortirent.

« Jouons à un jeu. Le jeu du policier, c'est très drôle. »

Moriarty s'approcha tout gaiement vers son garde en faisant tourner joyeusement les menottes dans ses mains. Celui-ci tenta de se relever pour mieux observer son Maître mais fut violemment remis au sol par ce dernier.

« Couché ! claqua-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Bien, gentil toutou. Ton éducation est presque terminée, j'ai un dernier tour à t'apprendre. Fais le beau ! »

Quatre « clic » métalliques plus tard, le soldat se retrouva à genoux, les bras écartés attachés aux barreaux du lit, le dos tellement baissé qu'il formait un angle droit avec ses cuisses. Il sentit la main du Maître glisser dans ses cheveux comme on caresse un animal. Cette main, descendait lentement vers le cou, le long de la colonne vertébrale tandis que l'autre agrippait sa hanche.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Moriarty entra de nouveau avec fougue dans l'antre qu'il était alors le seul à avoir visité. La douleur due à l'absence de douceur revint mais le soldat y étais désormais habitué. Et il aimait cela. Chaque coup de rein de Moriarty accompagné du claquement rythmé et métallique des menottes et des gémissements du jouet vivant formait une musique charnelle et décadente.

Oui, enfin il pouvait à nouveau sentir cette chaleur qui montait et sa conscience qui partait.

« T'aimes ça, hein ? grogna Moriarty. Tu aimes être pris comme un chien. Un chien de garde que tu es ! Oui, MON chien de garde !

\- O-Oui… Maître… Oui ! »

Il ne pouvait que hurler de désir lorsqu'il sentit le Maître accélérer encore et accentuer toujours violemment sur sa zone sensible. Il l'entendait ricaner à chaque preuve de faiblesse qu'il arrivait, maintenant aisément, à lui arracher.

Il était proche de la fin. Sa fin la fin de tout, peut importe. C'est alors qu'il comprit vraiment. La puissance d'enrôlement de James Moriarty. Ce qui le rendait si dangereux. La douleur et le plaisir. Toujours. Bien sûr. Il était aisé pour Moriarty de briser n'importe quelle conscience à portée de sa toile, quitte à l'affronter à la détruire, pour ensuite la dominer, la faire sienne et la dévorer comme un bonbon. Il comprit qu'il était perdu, perdu pour toujours dans les mandibules de l'Araignée. Sa propriété. A jamais.

Il poussa un long râle qui se transforma en cri. Au point culminant, il ne put voir qu'un flash blanc avant de se répandre sur le matelas. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de la puissance de son orgasme et l'éclatement de son Maître qu'il sentait se répandre en lui. Seigneur Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était… bon !

Le jouet, bien que toujours maintenu par les menottes, se relâcha tandis que son Maître se retira. Il aurait juré avoir entendu un fort grognement de satisfaction derrière lui mais lui-même était parti trop loin pour s'en soucier.

Un silence gênant et immobile survint après la tempête. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire après cela ? Le jouet n'en avait aucune idée, n'avait plus idée de rien. C'est alors que le Maître se mit à rire. Doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à éclater de rire :

« Parfait ! Tu es suffisamment bon, finit-il par dire.

\- M… Merci ? bredouilla l'autre

\- Je vais te garder. Je garde toujours les jouets que je ne casse pas au premier essai. Il faut savoir faire le tri et jeter les jouets cassés et ennuyeux mais [il quitta le lit d'un coup et prit un petit objet sur l'étagère] il faut aussi que les enfants inscrivent leur nom sur ceux qu'ils gardent… Pour que tout le monde sache qu'ils sont à eux... »

Le Maître revint vers le dos blanc de son jouet. Une toile vierge de toute marque et de tout contact. Il lui était venu une âme de peintre et il avait très envie de signer son œuvre. Il posa son objet son le dos immaculé.

Le jouet frissonna. C'était une lame froide et assez courte. Soudainement, le Maître repris un ton sérieux et d'une voix aussi glacée que sa lame, cria presque :

« Pour que tout le monde sache que tu m'appartiens ! »

Il le sentit à peine faire un geste vif et précis mais suffoqua de douleur. Une douleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'avant. Le Maître recommença son geste cinq fois, scarifiant son dos avec l'habilité d'un homme qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Le jouet serra les dents, habitué à la douleur, mais cela n'empêcha pas un liquide de couler le long de sa peau et de s'écraser goutte à goutte sur les draps, désormais tachés d'un rouge vif.

Moriarty reposa le couteau avec lequel il avait entaillé la peau de son jouet. Sur la toile de peau, on pouvait à présent lire un « JM » fait de chair et de sang. Le soldat était à lui. Pour toujours.


End file.
